Revolution
by Bluehaven4220
Summary: Kaelan McIntyre can't cross over, and she knows why. It's her responsibility to bring Jordan and Angela back together before it's too late. JordanAngela pairing. R&R PLEASE.
1. Say Goodbye, as We Dance with the Devil

**Title: Revolution**

**Author: Bluehaven4220**

**Summary: Kaelan McIntyre can't cross over, and she knows why. It's her responsibility to bring Jordan and Angela together again before its too late. JordanAngela pairing.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own My So- Called Life? Hmmmmmmmm... NO. Orginial characters belong to... ME.

* * *

**

Kaelan McIntyre sat alone in the boiler room of Liberty High School, desperate to stay just one more hour. One more hour if it could keep her out of the house. In desperation, she pulled the sleeves of her shirt in a meager attempt to cover the bruises. All she'd ever done was done in trying to make her father happy. But oh no, she wasn't good enough. She was _never_ good enough. 

She heard the door slam and she jumped. Appearing in the shadows was none other than Jordan Catalano.

"What are you doing in here?" she hugged herself, trying to cover what was so desperately unappealing about her situation.

"Hiding from the world… wanted to be alone." Jordan answered.

"Yeah, join the club… we have cookies…" she looked away, trying to keep warm. The unshed tears in her eyes burned as they threatened to fall.

"Kaelan…" he went and sat with her.

Wait a minute… was he sitting with her?

Snaking an arm around her shoulders, she felt herself flinch.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, no, it's not you…" she turned away from him.

Very carefully, she felt him pull her sleeve up. He didn't turn away when he saw the bruise. In fact, he lightly touched two fingers to it. She inhaled sharply. "Did your dad smack you around?"

A loaded question.

"Why would you care?" she snarled.

"Cause my dad used to," he answered. "And I care, Kaelan. I mean that."

"Really? Did your dad rape you too?" she snapped, getting up and brushing herself off. She fumbled in her pocket for her cigarettes. When she couldn't find them, she shot Jordan a dirty look and escaped the boiler room and ran out to the front of the school.

It didn't take him more than two minutes to follow her out. He noticed she had found her cigarettes. Catching his eye, she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"You got a light?" she mumbled around the butt between her teeth.

"Yeah, sure…" he pulled the lighter out of his pocket, flicked it, and held it to the tip. When it lit, she took a drag.

Exhaling, she closed her eyes. "That's better."

He stood with her, lighting his own cigarette. By the time they had both finished their indulgences, she was about to walk away when he stopped her.

"Hey, uh, you need a ride somewhere?" he asked, lightly tugging on the driver's side door handle.

She stopped for a minute. There wasn't anywhere for her to go. She couldn't go home. Hell, she and her mother spent every day trying to get by, like getting away from her dad. _"If you can avoid it, Kae, don't come home. Stay with Jordan, or Tino, or… someone else. Just **don't come home**."_ Her mother pleaded with her each night.

"Wherever you're going is fine with me," she answered, getting into the front passenger seat. She didn't know where they were going and she didn't care. She just wanted to be… she wanted to _feel_ something.

Her roaming eye wasn't lost on Jordan, who took the opportunity to lean over and kiss her. Red (she knew that's what Jordan had named the car), slowed to a stop in a remote part of Three Rivers. There was no one around, and it wasn't particularly dangerous, what was the harm?

"What are you doing?" she asked against his lips.

Jordan pulled away from her. "Nothing…"

"Do it again," she smiled as he leaned in again and kissed her. She pushed him away a minute later. "Wow…"

Suddenly, she disappeared.

"Where'd you go?" he asked the empty space beside him.

"I haven't gone anywhere…" he heard a whisper behind his ear. "You just can't see me."

"What… what are you talking about?" he whispered as his breath quickened. This girl was freaking him out. He was just talking to her… where had she gone? Suddenly Red jerked forward, through no fault of Jordan's.

"Get out of the car…" she whispered to him again as he hesitated. "Jordan, come on, get out of the car…"

Rolling his eyes, Jordan listened. He popped his door open, and was surprised to see her leaning against the rear passenger door.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He was not one to elongate his sentences. What the hell did elongate _mean_ anyway? Oh well, it was weird, standing outside. He reached over and touched her hair.

It was weightless. Shouldn't hair have some weight to it? When he moved to touch her again, she disappeared.

Jordan backed away from Red. Then he moved forward, hoping maybe to touch her again. No such luck, she wasn't there.

Shaking his head, he slowly got back into the driver's seat and started the engine. By now, it had started thundering and lighting. Not knowing where else to go, he drove to Angela's house.

Running to her door, he pounded on it profusely.

* * *

Angela Chase got up from her perch on the couch to go answer the door. Her parents followed her. It was 11:00 at night, who would be banging on the door? Angela looked through the peephole on the door to come face to face with none other than Jordan Catalano.

"Who's at the door?" Patty asked.

Angela turned to her mother and sheepishly put a hand over her face. "It's Jordan…"

"Jordan!" Patty was indignant. "Jordan Catalano? Oh Angela, I told you to stay away from him!"

"Now now Patty, come on, there's got to be some reason why he showed up here in the middle of the night…" Graham tried to soothe his wife.

"I don't even _want_ to know what he's doing here, I don't even…" suddenly the door opened and in stepped Jordan Catalano. "Oh hello, Jordan!" she stopped and answered just a little too cheerily.

"Hi…" he bit his bottom lip and wiped his feet on the hallway carpet. "Can I, uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. "Can I talk to Angela?"

"Its 11:00 make it quick!" Patty scoffed, leading Graham into the other room.

Angela walked outside with Jordan and stood on the porch, trying to shelter herself from the pouring rain.

"You will _not_ believe what I just saw!" he exclaimed just as soon as she closed the front door.

"Yeah well, I could hardly believe you slept with Rayanne, this shouldn't really surprise me…"

"That's not what this is about…" he insisted, raising his voice.

"Then what is this about?" she raised her voice to match his.

"Whatever…" he brought his hand down violently to his side and turned away from her.

She waited.

"There's this girl… that I used to know," he started. "And… this is weird, I know it's gonna sound totally weird, but I reached out and touched her hair, and she disappeared…"

Angela snorted.

"I'm being serious!" Jordan insisted. "She's nowhere! She disappeared!"

Angela rolled her eyes and opened the door. "That is so incredibly _stupid_!" she closed the door, leaving Jordan on the porch. Before he turned around, she opened the door again. "I mean, you _really_ expect me to believe that? Come on…"

"Angela, I…" he leaned forward.

"Good night, Jordan…" she closed the door in his face.

* * *

Patty slowly rocked the carrier on the couch back and forth as she waited for Angela to come back inside. When she did, Patty looked forlornly in her daughter's direction.

"Did you tell him?"

"No I did not _tell_ him, Mother!" Angela wrapped herself in her flannel shirt. "There's no way I could do that! How can I _possibly_ tell Jordan Catalano, 'hey, remember that time we had sex in the back of your car? Well, look what we have now!' and drop Kelly in his lap!" she went to the car seat and picked up her baby daughter, cradling her.

"You have to tell him _sometime_," Patti rubbed her own hair. "You haven't seen him in over a year."

"I know…" she took Kelly into the kitchen and took a bottle out of the microwave. Testing it on her free wrist, she deemed it warm enough and offered it to her three month old daughter. "But do you have anything idea how, like, _hard_ it's going to be to tell him? I mean, we were both, like, drunk when we did it, he probably doesn't even remember…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Angela got up; Kelly cradled in her arms, and opened the door.

"Angelika!" the eccentric Rayanne Graff held out her arms.

"Rayanne!" Angela stepped into her friend's arms. "Hi…"

"Oh my God, look at her!" Rayanne stepped inside and brushed a finger over Kelly's nose. "You sure do produce some beautiful offspring, Angelika…"

"Thanks Ray…" she smiled, and closed the door behind her friend. With Rayanne in the house, Angela noticed Patty roll her eyes. "Mom, I promise we'll be upstairs. I gotta put Kelly to bed anyway."

Rayanne smiled and trudged up the stairs, Angela following with a hungry baby in her arms. They closed the door to Angela's bedroom, who burped her daughter and placed her into the bassinet.

"So Angelika…" Rayanne reached into her book bag and pull out a lollipop. Tearing off the wrapper, she stuck it in her mouth. "Who's her daddy?"

"You know damn well who her dad is, Rayanne. You slept with him!" Angela spat. The look on Rayanne's face was enough to make her put her hand over her eyes and sigh.

"Oh geez, Rayanne, I'm so sorry…" Angela wiped her tears from her eyes. "Sorry, post partum… shit."

"Ah honey…" Rayanne reached over and hugged her best friend. "It's okay…" Suddenly Rayanne gripped her by the shoulder. "So when are you gonna tell him?"

Angela's mouth dropped open.


	2. Don't You Dare Look at Him in the Eye

**A/N: This chapter reveals a secret, but to which character?**

**I don't own My So Called Life... so sad. Other characters are MINE. No stealing!

* * *

**

Chapter 2 

Jordan sat in Red's driver's seat, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. When he checked the glove box and sat back up, he found Kaelan sitting in the front seat.

He jumped and tilted his head back. Closing his eyes, he brought a hand up to cover them.

"How did it go?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"How did what go?" he asked.

"You know…" she leaned in closer. "With Angela…"

"She doesn't believe me," he answered, closing his eyes and resting his head. "She doesn't think you're like… _real_."

"What did you expect?" Kaelan asked. "Did you really think she'd believe you?"

"I'd hoped she would…" he confessed. He really had. He thought she'd be able to talk to him now, why was she pushing him away?

"Tell you what…" Kaelan sat up just a little straighter. "I'll talk to her tonight."

"I don't think she'll listen…" Jordan gripped her arm.

"Just trust me," Kaelan broke loose from his grip and got out of the car.

* * *

Angela finished putting the baby into her crib and got into bed herself. She was so tired… Rayanne had planted herself on to Angela's bedroom floor and with Jordan coming by so late… it had just exhausted her. It didn't help that Kelly had entered the stage where babies just don't like _anything_ no matter what she did.

It almost seemed that as soon as she closed her eyes, she was jolted awake again. Something was sitting at the end of her bed. Letting her eyes adjust, she sat up and got a closer look.

Not something, but _someone_.

_Someone_ was sitting on the end of Angela's bed.

"Who are you?" Angela whispered, careful not to wake the baby or Rayanne. This girl looked familiar, but Angela couldn't remember her name. The brown hair and hazel eyes certainly seemed like…

"You're Jordan's friend, aren't you?" Angela whispered, sitting up in bed.

The figure nodded.

"The one he was telling me about…"

Kaelan nodded again.

Angela rubbed her eyes. "I almost didn't believe him…"

"And I can see why you'd be, like… put off." Kaelan answered. "It's weird for anybody to actually like, _think_ that they can see ghosts."

Angela tilted her head to the side and crawled across the mattress to sit face to face with Kaelan. Reaching out, she took a lock of Kaelan's chestnut hair into her hand.

It was weightless.

So it was _true_. Jordan had been telling her the truth. There weren't very many opportunities for him to actually _talk _to her. Why hadn't she listened?

Because Jordan wasn't very trustworthy.

"Why are you here?" Angela asked as she let Kaelan's hair slip from her grasp.

"Because Jordan asked me to be," Kaelan looked over to the floor to see Rayanne shift in her sleep. "He wants to be with you again, he misses you."

Angela scoffed. "No he doesn't."

"Do you realize that he hasn't been home since Sunday?"

"How would I know that, and why would I care?"

"Because _he's the father of your child_!" Kaelan nearly shouted. "Don't you think he has a right to know her?"

"He won't care," Angela insisted.

"How do you know? You haven't told him."

"I don't know how…" Kelly shifted in her sleep. Angela got out of bed and checked the crib. All Kelly had done was shift and gurgle. She wasn't up for food yet.

Kaelan put a finger to her own lip in concentration. Maybe there was some way Angela and Jordan could 'accidentally' run into each other the next day. Maybe there was some way she could set it up so that neither knew what the other had planned. Maybe she could convince Angela to take Kelly for a walk the next morning, and have Jordan be surprised. After all, he had to work the next morning. If Kaelan could accomplish at least that much, the rest would play itself out.

"Hey, uh, Angela…" Kaelan turned to face the new mom who was ready to climb back into bed. "Do you take Kelly for walks in the stroller in the mornings?"

"Sure, all the time, why?"

"I've got something to ask you."

"Okay…"

"Go to Jordan's uncle's garage tomorrow, but put Kelly in a snuggly while you're walking, that way it won't look so, like, suspicious." _Yes, that would work. That would work really well._

"What are you getting at?" Angela raised her eyebrow.

"Tell him…" Kaelan insisted. "Don't wait anymore, don't torture him. But more importantly, don't torture _yourself_." Kaelan reached over and gave Angela a quiet hug. "He needs to know, and you need that closure."

For a few minutes Angela didn't know _what_ to think. She hadn't spoken to Jordan in over a year, except for that one minute exchange earlier that night.

She didn't know if she could do it.

First of all, what would she say, and how would Jordan react to learning that he had a daughter?

* * *

Kaelan disappeared and reappeared next to Jordan in his car.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Just be walking up her driveway at 8AM tomorrow." With that, Kaelan vanished as Jordan pulled a blanket around himself and curled up in Red's backseat. He wasn't going home tonight; his old man was drunk again.

And Kaelan was acting weird.

* * *

8AM rolled around, and sure enough, Jordan was walking up the driveway about the same time that Angela was walking out the front door with Kelly in a snuggly, attached to her front.

He stopped, and she walked toward him.

She was so beautiful, he was afraid to reach out to her, to touch her.

"Hi…" she spoke first.

"Hi…" he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I… uh…" he stammered, looking up at her. He couldn't quite see what Angela was carrying.

Angela stepped just a little closer and put a finger to his lips. Leaning forward, she unbuckled the snuggly and passed the bundle to Jordan.

Now Jordan was no expert at this, but as soon as he held this little… _thing_ and got a look at the little girl's face, he was speechless.

She looked _just like him._

Angela hadn't said anything and neither had Kaelan, but as soon as he looked at baby, the name rolling off his tongue just felt right.

"Hi Kelly…" he whispered.


	3. I'll Protect You, Don't Be Scared

**A/N: This chapter is so fluffy you might get a cavity! But AngelaJordan fluffiness is always good (smiles). **

**Oh, the song "Here I Am" belongs to Marion Raven, not me.**

**And thanks LOTS and LOTS to my reviewers, especially Tereza8472, lifeONmars6277, anna42hmr, Bobcatgurly, echelongirl162, quardqueen22, and Eliza. I truly appreciate it! I take a lot of time when I write, it's great to know you enjoy the fruits of my labour (smiles again).**

**I don't own My So-Called Life... (tear), as much as I'd like to, I don't. So sad. Original characters belong to ME.

* * *

Chapter 3**

"How did you know?" Angela asked, watching him with their daughter. He held Kelly so naturally. He supported her head, he whispered delicately in her ear. He stared at the baby in awe.

"I dunno…" Jordan answered, gently running a finger down Kelly's cheek. "She just… you know… _looks_ like a Kelly." Tentatively, he lifted his daughter up and kissed her cheek. "Look, Angela…"

Angela had tears in her eyes. "Jordan… please…"

"I, uh, I just wanted to tell you that… you were the only person who ever like, _expected_ me to become anything…" he handed Kelly back to her. "And… uh… I messed it up."

Was Jordan apologizing? _The _Jordan Catalano, that almost every girl in school wanted to sleep with, was apologizing to her?

"I wanted to say that… I'm sorry."

* * *

Sorry? He was saying sorry? He _was_! Good God, she _never_ would have thought that _Jordan Catalano_ would apologize, he seemed too bullheaded.

Angela could barely believe what she was hearing. It was a trick… it had to be a trick. Jordan Catalano hadn't come to apologize, he'd come to show how good a life he had without her, and how he only wanted to save face and move on.

"I'm not sure I believe you, Jordan…"

* * *

_I'm not sure I believe you, Jordan._

Those words echoed through Kaelan's brain. Her plan had been working _great_, until she'd gone and said that! Geez, was she daft? Had childbirth melted her brain? Kaelan had certainly _heard_ of 'Mommy Brain', but this was ridiculous! Couldn't she see that Jordan had just said the most intelligent thing to ever come out of his mouth? He was _sorry_.

She watched in horror as Jordan reached out to the woman he knew he had pushed away, in hopes that she would stop and listen.

It was no use. Angela carried the baby into the house and shut the door in Jordan's face.

_Damn it!_

Now Kaelan was going to have to go back, and try again.

And both Angela and Jordan were so damn _stubborn!_ Neither of them were going to give in to the other, that was a well known fact.

And now Kaelan had to fix it.

* * *

Once she saw Angela go back into the house, she stationed herself on Angela's bed before Angela had made it up the stairs. When the door opened, Kaelan saw Angela jump and turn to put Kelly into her playpen.

"Why are you turning him away?"

"Because I don't believe him…" Angela answered. "I can't even, like, _believe_ that something like that would come up."

"Angela," Kaelan drew out the last syllable, almost whining. "Jordan wants to be with you. He truly is sorry."

"When he shows me, then I'll believe him," Angela jingled the little hanging mobile to catch Kelly's attention.

"He _adores that baby,"_ Kaelan insisted. "He loves you; he just wants a second chance…"

"He has to show me…" Angela insisted again. "And until he does, he's not getting anything from me…"

* * *

"You have to write to her," Kaelan appeared next to Jordan as he lit a cigarette.

"I gotta what?" he mumbled around the cigarette is his mouth.

"You… have… to… write… to… her…" Kaelan slowly repeated. "I know how much trouble you've had with English, and how hard you've worked at it," she reasoned. "If you wrote to her, it'd show her how much she meant to you, and how hard you worked to get where you are."

"Where I am…" he laughed. "A teen dad who's baby's mom doesn't even want to, like, see him." He turned his head away and took a long drag on his cigarette.

"That's why I said write to her," Kaelan was getting frustrated. She disappeared not long after.

Jordan bumped his head off of Red's steering wheel.

* * *

"What's that?" Angela went to the door and picked up a piece of paper. She took it upstairs and sat on her bed. Unfolding it, she gasped as she read it.

_Dear Angela,_

_Did I spell it right this time? I hope I did. I wrote this to show you that I'm really sorry, and I never meant to hurt you. You were the only person who thought I'd actually make something of myself, and I messed it up. Royally. _

_I want to make things right. Please…can we just talk?_

_Jordan._

Angela gasped. How could someone be so good to her? She'd been so horribly awkward and unaccepting she didn't even stop to see what he'd accomplished! When Kelly started crying because she needed a bath, Angela carried her to the bathroom and drew a lukewarm bath in the baby tub for her.

* * *

"Hello, Jordan…" Graham let him into the house. "Angela!" he called as Jordan wiped his feet.

"I'm upstairs!" she called back.

"Go on up, Jordan…" Graham liked the kid, he didn't seem dangerous.

Jordan gave a weak smile and went up the stairs. When he reached the top he turned and saw Angela bent over a baby bathtub, lightly squeezing a bubbly sponge.

"Who's my good girl?" she whispered as the water flowed like a steady stream on to the baby's tummy. He heard baby giggles and the water settled. "You are… Kelly's my good girl, yes she is." Angela squeezed the sponge again and gently let the water run over Kelly's head. "When Kelly finishes her bath, she's going to get a fresh diaper and a fresh sleeper and then she's going to have a nap…" she cooed. Jordan couldn't help but smile at the interaction between mother and daughter. He wanted to be a part of this, but how?

"I'll protect you, don't be scared…" He heard her voice. Angela sang? She had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. Something told him that Kelly liked to be sung to, especially in the bath. He got to see her smiling. His baby daughter was _smiling_. She had an ear for music, a lot like he did. She must've gotten it from him.

"No matter what, I will be there…" Jordan joined in, walking toward the bathroom.

"I'll be gentle, I'll be light…" Angela handed him the sponge and watched him run the sponge down the baby's arms.

"These are the words you whispered in the night…" Jordan leaned forward and kissed Kelly's forehead.

"Here I am…" they sang together and watched Kelly smile, lifting her arms up to splash at them. "Here I am…"

Angela turned her head to face him, her mouth agape as he set the sponge down on the counter. Careful not to endanger the baby, she lifted the three month old out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. As they walked toward the bedroom Angela shared with Kelly and set her on the change table, they walked in silence and worked to put Kelly into a fresh diaper and 'onesie'. Once she was back into her crib, Jordan took Angela's hand and whispered those three words she had waited so long to hear.

"I'm sorry, Angela…"

* * *

Kaelan smiled. She'd done her part so far, now it was up to Jordan and Angela to work it out.

She'd only intervene if necessary.

But somehow, judging by Angela's shocked expression and Jordan's arms wrapped around her; Kaelan didn't think she'd be needed.

Not yet, anyway.


	4. The Way That He Makes You Fall in Love

**A/N: SO SORRY for not updating... took a while for this chapter to come out... seems my muse took a little vacation and only now decided to come back! haha, I know, that's funny. **

**Super special thanks to my reviewers Lia, lifeONmars6277, Tereza, quardqueen22, Bobcatgurlly, and anna42hmr. (smiles) It's nice to know you enjoy the fruits of my labour.**

**Don't own them, never will, so sad. Original characters belong to ME.

* * *

**

Chapter 4 

"I know you are," Angela whispered against his shoulder, "but I needed you to show me, not tell me."

"What happened happened and I can't change it," he whispered back, "but I hope I can, like, be a part of Kelly's life."

"Of course."

"And, I want to know everything…" he said. "What you went through with her, how you did it, who was there…"

"Oh Jordan," she heaved slightly. "Being pregnant with Kelly, yeesh, by the end I couldn't wait for it to be _done. _I had swollen ankles, and cravings for chocolate and naval oranges, and I was just _miserable._ But when it was, and the nurse handed me to her, and I looked at her, I saw… you." Angela lifted her head and looked him in the face. "She has your eyes." Angela had tears welling in her eyes, "Big _beautiful _blue eyes. I could get lost in them… and a full head of gorgeous hair, it's getting lighter now but it was so dark and thick I knew it could only be from your side."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Patty was standing there, watching them together. Clearing her throat, both teenagers looked her way.

"Do you want me to look after her? You guys have some catching up to do…"

Mouth agape at her mother's offering, Angela could only nod. Patty smiled and let them walk out of the house. Smiling to herself, she went to check on her granddaughter.

* * *

Angela and Jordan walked out to his car parked in front of the house. From her perch on a tree branch, Kaelan watched them drive away. She'd _done it!_ Jordan and Angela were going to work it out, they were going to be parents, and Kelly would have a stable home.

Maybe now she could go…

* * *

"So when's her birthday?" Jordan asked as they drove the streets of Three Rivers to Liberty High School. It was Sunday, the school wasn't even open, but it was quiet, it was a good place to talk things out. "I know she's like, three months old, but what day exactly?"

"August 23rd," Angela answered. "Of course, it's the _hottest day of the year_, and Kelly decides that she's cooked enough and wants out…" Angela almost laughed. "Even with drugs… I _never_ wanna live through that again…"

Jordan reached over and took her hand in his. "I can't believe you went through that, and I wasn't there for you. I should've been."

"But you were off pursuing your dream…"

"I was what?"

"Doing what you love, making music." Angela rested her head on her head against the window. "Jordan, I didn't want to tell you, we weren't talking, and it would force you home."

* * *

_Why did you tell him that?_ Kaelan nearly hit her head off the cloud next to her. _Why? Why do you say things like that?_ Kaelan watched Jordan's expression as he watched Angela's eyes fill with tears.

"I cried, Jordan, I cried when I saw her…" Angela explained through her sobs. "I almost couldn't stand to look at her when she was first born. She reminded me so much of you. When she gurgled at me I immediately knew her name."

"Kelly…"

"Kelly Leanne Charlotte Catalano." Angela nearly choked on her tears. "Leanne was my grandmother's name, and I know Charlotte was your mom, I thought… I dunno, it would be nice…"

"It's um…" he stammered, "it's nice." He turned to her and looked her right in the eye. "Is there anything I can do?"

Angela leaned in and softly kissed him.

"Be there for your daughter," she whispered. "You'd be an amazing dad."

"I don't even have my shit in order, Angela, how can I do it?"

"The whole point is for you to be there _while_ making things right. She's only three months old, she needs her dad too," Angela hugged him. "I didn't know if I could do it either, but we'll make it work."

She sat wrapped in his arms for what seemed like hours. She felt him kiss her hair and smile. "I love you Angela."

"I know," she whispered back. Craning her neck, she closed her eyes and quietly pecked him on the mouth. When she pulled away, it looked as though she'd gotten out of the car.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

What Jordan doesn't know is that I've crawled into the back of the car while he wasn't looking. Feeling rather playful in this empty parking lot, I reach around the driver's seat and get my hand underneath his shirt. Turning toward my touch, he climbed over the seats and into the back. Once there, his hands traveled under my own shirt and kisses covered my face.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. He wasn't pressuring me, I wanted him to do this, and I wanted him to feel what I felt.

"Absolutely," I insisted, pulling his mouth to mine. His tongue explored my mouth as I lifted his shirt up and over his head. In response, he moaned. My hands went to his bare arms. He had goose bumps, it was like, _wow_.

His hand traveled up to the button on my jeans, and I didn't stop him. He pulled away slightly, and pulled my jeans down just enough to have access. Slowly, he slid into me, and I saw stars.

It was the most magical moment in the world. Jordan and I together again, and I couldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**Original POV**

When Angela awoke curled in Jordan's arms an hour later, she glanced out the window and saw the sun shining through.

"Jordan…" she whispered, nudging his shoulder.

He groaned.

"Jordan, we have to get back, my mom's still looking after Kelly."

Groaning again, he sat up and pulled his shirt back on. His hair was tousled and face flushed. Angela fixed herself up again and climbed back into the front seat. Jordan followed less than a minute later. They drove back to Angela's house, where Jordan parked the car and went in with her.

"Thanks for looking after her, Mom," Angela took the gurgling baby from her mother's arms.

Jordan moved to Angela's side, and ran a hand softly over his daughter's forehead.

"What were _you_ two up to?" Angela's sister, Danielle, came into the room.

A hard stare from Angela, Jordan, and Patty shut her up.

"Or do I wanna know?"

Angela shook her head. "No…"

They looked at Patty, who had no doubt suspected what they were doing. She shrugged.

"You two are parents now, you do what you want."

* * *

Kaelan smiled to herself. _Yes yes yes! Make up sex was the best news she could have had! _Of course, she'd turned away, but it was her job to bring Angela and Jordan back together, and she'd done it. She looked to her mentor, who still shook his head no.

"No?" she voiced. "But… they're back together! That's _all_ you told me I had to do!"

"_They may be together, yes, but they still don't trust each other completely…"_

"You never told me they had to _trust_ each other!" Kaelan shouted in frustration. "You told me that I had to bring them back together, _that's all_."

"That is not all," her mentor insisted.

"How could they not trust each other? They just had sex in the back of his car. If that's not complete trust I don't know what is!" Kaelan fought to keep herself together. "Angela is _not _the type of girl to sleep with someone if she didn't trust him, she _instigated it_!"

"_Just wait a few more days, see what happens."_

"Fine." Kaelan grit her teeth.

"_And there is an outburst like that again, Kaelan, you are in serious trouble."_

"What could you _possibly_ do to me that hasn't been done already?"

"_Are you sure you want to find out?"_

Eyes wide, Kaelan shook her head.

"_Good,"_ her mentor turned away. _"Now, if you want to keep in good standing, you will not question my judgment again."_ He looked back at her. She could swear she saw fire in his eyes. _"Stay three more days, and if they trust each other completely, you may cross over."_


	5. Into The Wild, I'm On A Mission

**A/N: I'm very very very very sorry for not updating! My muse for this story ran away again, it seems to like to do that... anyway, thank you SO much to all my reviewers, I'm glad you enjoy the fruits of my labour. Here's the next chapter of AngelaJordan angst/fluff.**

**Reviews always welcome.

* * *

**

Chapter 5 

Kaelan sat on her cloud begrudgingly, arms crossed over her chest. She was _not_ happy. She'd been told she had to wait three more _miserable_ days before she would be allowed to cross over. What the bloody blue hell had she done to deserve _this?_ Three more days of 'I don't know if I believe you, Jordan?' She couldn't take it anymore!

Appearing beside Jordan as he drove through the street, he stopped the car in surprise.

"I want you to know…" she hissed, "that I'm sitting here against my will."

"Huh?"

"I _don't wanna be sitting here!"_ she hissed. "But I don't have a choice."

"Sure you do."

"No I don't," Kalean answered again. "Apparently you and Angela don't trust each other, _so_ I have to stay here and make sure you do."

"What are you talking about?" Jordan narrowed his eyes.

"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about, Jordan Catalano." Kaelan growled at him. "Do you trust Angela?"

"Of course I trust her."

_Then why can't I cross over?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Kaelan reappeared on the end of Angela's bed a few minutes later. She had just settled down to give Kelly a bottle. She jumped at Kaelan's sudden reappearance.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Why don't you trust Jordan?"

"What?" Angela shook her head, holding the bottle steady. "I trust Jordan."

"Don't lie," Kaelan had always been able to tell when someone was lying. "You _don't _trust Jordan… why?"

"I…" Angela stuttered. "I don't know, I…" she readjusted herself so Kelly could reach the bottle. "I guess I'm always scared he's going to walk out on Kelly and me."

Kaelan rolled her eyes. "_He is in love with you_." She insisted. "I can't stress that to you enough, Jordan Catalano _loves _you." Kaelan moved closer and sat beside Angela. "Jordan Catalano loves _both_ of you…" She nodded toward the baby still feeding. "He wouldn't leave you."

Angela still looked unsure.

"I don't know…"

"Well how about this then? You have three days to figure it out!"

And with that, Kaelan disappeared again, leaving Angela stunned and confused.

* * *

"_That was not the way to go about it," _her mentor chided. _"You know better than that Kaelan."_

"Well what was I supposed to do?" she asked. "They're driving me crazy!"

"_People do strange things…"_

"Strange things that drive me to the brink of insanity!" she shouted. "Why did you stick _me_ with them?"

"_Because you're the only one young enough to understand what they're feeling,"_

"Me?" she questioned. "I was barely 16, and I was never pregnant, my best friend never slept with my boyfriend… I didn't even _have_ a boyfriend, but that's beside the point. How can I understand what they're feeling?"

"_Because you are their age."_

"That's complete bullshit!" Kaelan shouted, unable to control herself. "I am _not_ their babysitter! They are parents to a beautiful little girl, and I've done nothing but get in their way."

"_They still need you."_

"MY ASS THEY STILL NEED ME!" Kaelan shouted, now losing complete control. "If they did they would've come to me a long time ago!" There were tears in her eyes. "Don't you see? I can't do anything for them. Please, I'm sick and I'm tired. I just want to be in peace…"

Her mentor looked back at the shaking girl. She had done all she could, and now she was left with nothing. Looking to Angela, through Kaelan's eyes, a baby was burped and placed back into a crib. Looking to Jordan, who once again wrapped himself in a blanket in the back seat of his car, falling asleep.

"_Can you handle staying one more night?"_

Kaelan shook her head.

"_Just so you can make sure Jordan is safe."_

"Jordan knows how to take care of himself," she countered.

"_What about Angela?"_

"She has her parents."

"_What about your mother?"_

Kaelan stopped. "What about her?"

"_Does she know this is what's happened to you?"_

Kaelan breathed in a hard breath and swallowed the air. It hurt going down.

"No, and she wouldn't care. All she cares about is scoring junk off her dealer and smoking it at home with my alcoholic fuck of a father, if he could even be called that…"

"_So you don't wish to see her again?"_

Kaelan shook her head.

Finally, her mentor caved in. He nodded his head, and she could finally cross over. Like that of a small child, she took her mentor's hand, and they walked along the clouds through the gates Kalean had never known to exist until this very moment.


End file.
